Field of the invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for identifying logical locations of network devices on a Local Area Network (LAN).
Description of the Related Art
Voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to transmit voice conversations over a data network using Internet Protocol (IP) packets rather than the existing and traditional telecommunications system more commonly referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). Entities (e.g., businesses or individuals) implement VoIP by purchasing and installing the necessary equipment (e.g., one or more VoIP Terminal Adaptors (TA)) to access a VoIP service provider and activating this telecommunication service via a broadband Internet connection.
Typically, entities will not solely have telecommunications equipment connected to the broadband Internet connection. Various other data networking devices including but not limited to computers, peripherals and wireless networking devices will comprise a substantial Local Area Network (LAN) that is connected to a Wide Area Network (WAN) with a multitude of services available via the broadband Internet connection. Such VoIP systems may interface with other devices connected to the home network. However, these other devices connected to a user's home network may cause problems with the VoIP systems/service if not operating properly, configured incorrectly, outdated, and the like.
Typically, VoIP service providers have customer care service centers to interact with and provide customer service to VoIP telephony users. One problem typically encountered by customers who interact with a support communications center is the need to provide detailed sets of information regarding the state and configuration of the customer's internal home network (e.g., how network devices are connected in the customer's internal home network) each time the customer starts a communications session or interacts with an operator. This information is typically required in order to troubleshoot problems that may be encountered by a VoIP telephony user.
Current methods for automatically determining a network topology of a customer's LAN often erroneously lead to the identification of devices connected to the customer's LAN, but not associated with the customer's account. For example, a LAN in an apartment building may include multiple different devices associated with multiple different customers. Specifically, current methods not only identify and display the immediate customer's home network, but every device directly attached to the internet service provider (ISP) switch in the apartment building or neighborhood.
It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which improved the customer experience by reducing the amount of redundant or inaccurate customer input. In addition to improving the customer experience, the reduced time to ascertain the state and configuration of a user's home network would translate directly into reduced costs and improve capital utilization. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for determining the network topology of a customer's LAN while filtering out other customers' networks/accounts.